


So Uncool

by daelisix



Series: Remember Us: Youth Part 2 [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Remember Us, SO COOL, Youth Part 2, youngfeel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: “For someone who writes a song about being so cool, I’m so uncool, right?” He derides at himself again.-Where Younghyun doubts his coolness again, just when he learned how to accept that he and Young K are the same person, because he couldn’t get the younger’s attention. And jealousy ate him up so a not-so-cool confession happened.





	So Uncool

**Author's Note:**

> Day6 contents, fansign translations I saw on twitter and used:  
> @middeudday6, @gotdaytrash, @wonpilates, @manboobrian  
> -  
> DID NOT PROOFREAD, EXCUSE MISTAKES. THANKS.
> 
> I used WPS on my laptop so the format might be different and a bit off?? Like the the last letters lf the words are separated and are on the next line instead. I'll try to edit as soon as possible. I just need to post this before i go on semi-hiatus
> 
> Alsooo~ my first YoungFeel fic. And I really need to sleep already coz I still have work tomorrow so I'm sorry if I haven't described, elaborated, given justice and more emotion to the characters and descriptions. I really didn't have an idea how the confession would go.

As a person who loves to sleep as much as he breathes, Younghyun doesn’t groan when the alarm goes off today. He just slowly flips his eyes open, rolls over, and heaves a sigh. He hasn’t gotten much sleep because of all the thinking he did last night. Still, he can’t pull himself back to the land of dreams.

During the preparation period for their comeback,  _Remember Us: Youth Part 2 _,__ he’d always stay up late. Until now (It’s already a week since their comeback). Sometimes, he'd do it intentionally; often times, unintentionally. When he'd be drown in his thoughts, he’d just have a staring contest with the ceiling of his room. When he doesn’t want to think of anything, he'd watch One Piece in his large TV that he bought--turning the lights that came with it for his movie-watching sessions.

He’s been clouded by uninvited and semi-wanted thoughts. But thankfully, new songs were made because of them. One was even written during his whole taxi-ride on his way to the dorm--which only took, more or less, an hour.

He finally gets up and plays Coldplay’s  _ _Viva La Vida__ , the song he'd always play when he starts something new (even starting another day), before he strides towards the bathroom. When he sees his reflection on the mirror, he can’t help but remember one of their songs-- _So Cool._ He acknowledges that he’s good looking. He has gained more trust and confidence, too. Of course,  _MyDays_ helped a lot.

He used to think that  _Young K_  was the cool one, and  _Younghyun_  couldn’t do what  _Young K_  could. 

“Kang Younghyun isn’t that great. He’s really a weak guy, and not strong at all,” He remembers saying it last year. “The  _Young K_  who stands on the stage should have the side  _I_ cannot have.”

He sure had changed. He even thanked his self for spending his youth amazingly, awesomely. 

But just few days after their comeback, he began questioning about his  _coolness_ again. Isn’t he cool enough? Can’t  _he_ see him?

He washes his face and wipes it with a face towel. He almost jumped in surprise to see someone else’s reflection on the mirror.

“Morning, Hyung,” Wonpil shows a closed-lip smile. “Coffee?”

“Uhh,” he puts the towel aside before looking at him on the mirror again, “thanks. But I’ll probably just grab an americano at Starbucks later.”

The younger nods, showing another smile, before walking away--going to the kitchen. Younghyun’s gaze follow the other’s figure until it disappears from his vision. He drops his hands beside the sink and let out a heavy sigh.

He remembers mentioning the younger’s name when talking about inspiration yesterday. Well, he did say he gets inspiration from all of the members for writing the lyrics. But he also  _did_ mention that he received a lot of it from Wonpil.

 

 

“Dowoon, am I cool?” he finds himself asking Dowoon several hours after.

They’re already in the company building; resting for a bit to go for their another schedule.

The youngest creases his forehead before answering. “Of course, Hyung!” He exclaims. “You’re C-O-O-L, cool!” He adds a hand gesture--showing a thumb up.

Younghyun shakes his head and lets out a soft laugh. “You’re stupid,” he teases which makes Dowoon act like he feels wronged and insulted; he starts making an expression like he’s about to cry.

“Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung,” Younghyun looks up as he hears a voice, chanting, enters the room. His face lights up. “Kang--”

“Brian!” Another voice exclaims and a figure, who also enters the room, reveals himself behind Wonpil. “Kim Snake, Yoon Drum!”

“Shut up, Hyung!” Wonpil hastily halts to turn around, but Jae continues to walk, causing his face to bump on the eldest’s chest. They both laugh. He instantly steps back and slaps Jae’s arm playfully, before pushing him softly.

_Physical contact._

He knows how clingy Wonpil is. He is a clingy person himself. But it’s been a while since he noticed how Jae and Wonpil’s relationship has grown. Jae is the second person, among the band,  who’s not really fond of skinship (although he has  _ _a lot__ moretolerance than Sungjin). He has noticed how the eldest became more ease with Wonpil’s touch.

During their live broadcast on V Live few days ago, he saw Wonpil putting his hand on the back rest of Jae’s chair. Wonpil also kept tapping Jae’s back along to the beat of their title track. He also saw him land his hand on eldest’s lap, stealing a glance at him, as if checking if he would react, but Jae didn’t mind.

Throughout the day, Younghyun keeps on trying to get Wonpil’s attention. He kept on pestering him like an annoying kid (as he is most of the time). He kept being loud. He also dragged Dowoon--teasing the youngest so they would be louder.

Then he saw Wonpil playing with Jae’s Jedi tail. He groaned aloud due to frustration. The staffs, and the band looked at him with wide eyes--surprised and concerned.

Sometimes, he couldn’t really control himself anymore. Sometimes, he’d also consider talking to Jinyoung, the younger’s best friend, but the said man is also busy because it’s also their promotion period.

 

 

Now, he’s annoyed again when Wonpil peaks at his room just to ask where Jae is or if he has seen him. With furrowed forehead, he drags himself out of the room, walking pass the younger, to get a can of beer from the kitchen.

He walks back to his room, plops himself on his bed and turns on his television. He opens the can as he fidgets on the remote control, choosing what movie to watch.

“Hyung, you’ve been grumpy since this afternoon.” Wonpil, although uninvited, walks inside and stops at the edge of Younghyun’s bed.

The older glances at him. “What are you talking about?” He sips from his can. “I was cheerful. I even played with Dowoon--and teased him.”

The younger pouts. And although Younghun’s eyes are fixed on the screen, he can clearly see Wonpil’s expression. His grip tightens on the remote and he bites his lower lip.  _Why does he have to be so cute?_

Feeling guilty for making the younger sad, he puts down the remote and looks at him. “You wanna play  _Chopstick _?__  Or watch a movie?”

Wonpil’s countenance brighten up. His lips stretch into a smile before he crawls into the older’s bed. “Maybe play Chopstick and whoever wins, he’ll choose the movie to watch.”

“Call.”

They both put their closed hands in front of them, only the index is out from each hand. Wonpil is the first one to attack so he taps his right finger to Younghyun’s left’s. The older lets another finger out. They keep taking turns and the game is taking longer than they expected.

When Younghyun’s right hand is back to having only a finger out, he taps Wonpil’s hand with three fingers out--making it four fingers now. But instead of pulling his hand back, his finger stays in contact with the other’s.

Wonpil looks up at him in confusion. He stares back but instead of taking his hand away, he opens it to take the other’s hand in his. He does it slowly and softly, as if the younger’s hand is fragile and delicate that must be held with utmost care.

He suddenly finds it hard to breathe. He takes a gulp and shakes the younger’s hand hastily and playfully to avoid the awkwardness.

“Let’s end this,” Younghyun declares. “I’ll just let you choose instead.”

Wonpil grins and agrees instantly. He chooses  _ _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind__. They both situate themselves in a comfortable position. The younger at the right of side Younghyun. And as usual, Wonpil throws a leg across the legs of whoever is beside him, and his arm on the torso. So Younghyun is caged in Wonpil’s embrace.

Younghyun keeps on picking up pieces of self-control as every minute passes. Almost half-way through the movie and the thread that’s keeping him constrained snaps.

“Pil...” He mutters under his breath. The younger hums in response. “Sit up."

“Hmm?” Wonpil, looking confused, glances at the older before moving his leg and arm away from Younghyun and pulls himself to sit. Eyes still darted on the screen, he lets his back rest on the bed’s headboard.

Younghyun moistens his lower lip, still trying to control himself. But to no avail, his left hand reaches for the younger’s right forearm, making Wonpil’s body turn to him before his lips crashes on the other’s.

Wonpil’s breathing hitches and his eyes widens. A faint smell of beer enters his nose before the older pulls himself back. He doesn’t know how long--or short--the kiss was. Maybe two seconds? Or three? Nonetheless, those very few seconds, that took his breath away, are now probably the most unforgettable seconds of his life. 

Younghyun lets out a mocking laugh. He shakes his head and sarcastically smiles. “I should say sorry, right?” He nervously looks at the younger, who just stares at him blankly--still surprised. “But,” he moistens his lips, “I’m sorry because I’m  _not_ sorry. I’ve been holding myself back for so long. I don’t know it if it’s the alcohol--” he chuckles, “it’s just one can, though--or maybe the atmosphere? Or perhaps the jealousy that’s been eating me up.”

He struggles to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Wonpil is still not moving nor speaking.

“For someone who writes a song about being so cool, I’m so  _ _uncool,__ right?” He derides at himself again. “Stealing a kiss before confessing. Letting jealousy take over and alcohol enter my system before finally making a move.” His head drops. “But damn, Pil. I know I shouldn’t be but I’m freaking jealous of Park Jaehyung.”

Wonpil’s eyebrows arch as a smile start to form on his face. “Ah,  _ _baka da ne,”__  he intones.

Younghyun chuckles after hearing the younger sing his first lines in one of their Japanese tracks. “Idiot, huh?” He nods. “What an idiot,” he translates for himself. “And you really had to sing it to mock me more?” He teases despite the pricking on his chest.

Wonpil shakes his head. His smile won’t disappear. He reaches for the neckline of Younghyun’s shirt and pulls him towards him. He gives him a peck and quickly pulls away. His hand is still gripping Younghyun’s shirt. Their faces are just few inches apart.  It's the older’s turn to be surprised.

“Do you like me?” Wonpil arches his brows as he quizzes. “I thought you’re gonna confess? But I think I haven’t heard you say it yet, though?”

“I am in love with you, Pil.”

“I am in love with a one cool man--he's so cool,” he pierces his eyes on the older’s, “but you’re claiming that you’re  _ _not__? So maybe you’re not the one I’m in love with.” He releases his hold of the older’s cloth.

“Hey!” Younghyun snaps “I’m cool. I’m the coolest guy. I’m cooler than Park Jaehyung with that Jedi tail. Have you seen my mullet? That’s like one of the coolest thing!”

Wonpil laughs a loud and Younghyun reaches for his wrist again. The younger nods at him with a small smile.

“Then, I guess it’s you whom I’m in love with after all.”

“You bet I am,” he grins as he plants his lips on the younger’s again.

Even as they kiss, their smiles won’t leave their faces. It must’ve been an  _uncool_ confession for Younghyun but taking the courage to finally profess what he feels makes him proud and makes him think he’s indeed a cool guy; a cool guy who’s in love with the cutest (and probably the coolest, too) guy on earth--or in his eyes, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on  
> twitter: @kohiiby  
> cc: daelisix


End file.
